yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Number C
* '' AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Número C" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Number C", short for "Chaos Number" ( Kaosu Nanbāzu), is a sub-archetype to both the "C", "Chaos" and "Number" archetypes. They are evolved forms of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Chaos Xyz Evolution. They are used by Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle/Nash, Mizar, Girag, Alito, Vector, Number 96, Quattro, Rio Kastle/Marin, Dumon, Trey, Quinton and Don Thousand in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. They are supported by the "Rank-Up-Magic" archetype and "Chaos Field". So far, all "Chaos Number" monsters, if they are Summoned normally rather than by Chaos Xyz Evolution, require one more material than their normal versions. The first two "Chaos Numbers" require the same Attribute as the Attribute of their base form and necessitate the user having 1000 or fewer Life Points in order to activate their effects. The rest require a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card, or in rare cases, another card capable of performing a Rank-Up such as "Don Thousand's Throne". Furthermore, with the exception of "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory", all "Chaos Numbers" summoned through Rank-Up having glowing Barian energy lines running through their bodies. História When "Number" holders have a high level of a certain emotion, "Chaos Numbers" start to appear. For example, Astral and Yuma Tsukumo obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray" when Astral was happy to know Yuma considered him a friend. Reginald Kastle obtained "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" when his desire for revenge, brought on by "Number 32: Shark Drake", overpowered him. Later, Yuma obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" after Vector (as "Ray Shadows") gave Yuma "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" and their "friendship" was strengthened as a result, though this was used by Vector to get closer to Yuma. Later still, Yuma and Astral obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" when their friendship was strengthened as a result of Yuma rescuing Astral from his own darkness. When Summoned without the use of a "Rank-Up-Magic" card, they have the same ATK and DEF as their non-Chaos counterparts. When one is Summoned, the "Number" reverts to its neutral form and enters the Overlay Network. The Overlay Network then explodes, revealing the new neutral form, which then unfolds into the Chaos Number. from which the "Number C" monsters are Summoned through Rank-Up.]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II, Barians Summon "Chaos Numbers" through the use of "Rank-Up-Magic" cards. As implied, the "Chaos Number" Summoned this way is 1 Rank greater than its original form. Also, unlike their non-Barian counterparts, these "Chaos Numbers" have increased ATK and DEF. "Chaos Numbers" Summoned this way have a blood-red aura surrounding them, slightly resembling electricity and glowing Barian energy lines surrounding their bodies. When someone Summons a "Chaos Number" by Ranking-Up, they enter a contract with it in order to maintain control of it, at the risk of depleting their life, such as with Girag when he Summoned his "Number C106: Giant Red Hand". It can also put the user at risk in case the "Chaos Number" is destroyed, which can leave them severely injured, even to the brink of death. If a "Chaos Number" monster is Summoned via a "Rank-Up-Magic" card (except "Numeron Force", "Astral Force" and "Argent Chaos Force"), "Chaos Field" or "Don Thousand's Throne", their Overlay Units take the form of red diamond-shaped crystals as opposed to glowing orbs, and are referred to as "Chaos Overlay Units", just as with the "CXyz" monsters. The sealed "Barian Gate" appears while doing so. "Number C" monsters have powerful effects, though this is balanced out by their requirements - needing 1000 or less Life Points for the "Number C" monsters that have the same Rank as their "Number" counterparts, or requiring specific monsters to be attached to them as Overlay Units (or in the Graveyard in the case of Number C101 and Number C103) for Ranked-Up "Number C" monsters. Números De Caos So far, 18 "Number C" are known to exist, as well as an additional seven which are "Number C10X". Números Imaginários Do Caos While "Chaos Numbers" are generally Summoned by performing Chaos Xyz Evolution on a 'regular' (non-Chaos) "Number", there was a single instance where Don Thousand performed a form of Chaos Xyz Evolution on a monster that was already a "Chaos Number", creating what he called a "Chaos imaginary Number", referencing the mathematical concept of imaginary numbers. Technically, due to this card's name, it is not a true member of the "Number C" archetype. Categoria:Arquétipos